Destined
by UrbanCinderella
Summary: Picking up where Lady Knight left off, Kel is attending the wedding when a messenger finds her. She rushes back to New Hope where she is soon captured by a band of Scanrans and taken to King Maggur along with her favorite sergeant. Dom/Kel.
1. The Messenger

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Author's note(s): Hello! Welcome to my newest story. This is not my first story on ff.net, but it is my first in this genre. I just want to say that I know where are some die-hard fans of Tamora Pierce out there that know every nook and cranny of the books. I've just gotten through re-reading Protector of the Small, and I have a copy of them all right beside me, but, well, I hope you'll forgive my mistakes. ^-^;  
  
I'm picking up right where the book left off. ^-^ Hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
Destined  
  
'The Messenger'  
  
****  
  
They arrived in Steadfast with the beautiful sunset as a backdrop. Kel strained her eyes to make out the person rushing towards them. Owen's face broke into her vision. Though his face glowed with excitement, he dropped into a clean bow before speaking.  
  
"Kel! I haven't seen you in months!" His head bobbed up and down as he greeted Neal as well. Neal's face held a look of impatience. Kel tried to keep her smile to herself as she realized Owen was oblivious.  
  
She climbed off Hoshi, hoping Owen would get the polite hint. His face turned a bright red and he stepped forward to receive Neal's reins. With a mumbled "thank you", her friend raced forward before he realized he didn't know where to go. Turning sheepishly, he waited for Owen's laughter to die down.  
  
"She's in headquarters, waiting for you," he shouted.  
  
They watched as Neal wordlessly turned and ran inside. She heard Tobe's snort while the other two shook their heads.  
  
Tobe moved forward and grabbed Hoshi's reins. Owen gave him a polite nod, fully aware of the kid's protective nature.  
  
"I didn't know you would be here," she said politely.  
  
His smile drooped a little. "My lord wanted to check up on Steadfast and attend the wedding." Owen shook his head, a fond grin appearing. "Kill two birds with one stone, he said."  
  
Kel ignored the sparrow's peeps as they protested the saying. "Oh hush," she said fondly, "It's just a saying."  
  
Owen watched the excited birds, shaking his head. "They're still with you, then?"  
  
Kel nodded. "Couldn't drive them away if I wanted to."  
  
Arrow settled down on her soldier, watching Owen curiously. The squire extended a finger, frowning when the bird pecked it. Tobe, behind her, laughed lightly.  
  
"Well, I had best see to the horses. I'll see you in the officer's mess?"  
  
Kel nodded to him, waving to Tobe.  
  
"So have you seen any jolly fights lately?" asked the squire eagerly. Shaking her head, she headed towards the mess. She was glad the boy hadn't changed.  
  
****  
  
Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle glanced up as soon as the door opened. A scowling man he recognized as Corporal Hanf entered. He sighed and looked back down at his food.  
  
Wolset, who was sitting right next to him, spoke lightly. "Expecting someone, are you?"  
  
He glared at the man, making Wolset and the rest of the table laugh.  
  
"It's the lady knight. He's been interested in her for a while now," supplied a smirking Fulcher.  
  
Dom fought to keep a straight face as the men erupted in laughter. "I wonder if you'd be so brave if you weren't sitting so far away."  
  
Fulcher grinned. "Of course not, sir. You're scary when a girl's involved."  
  
Dom laughed, opening his mouth with a retort when the door opened. He lost his train of thought as the subject of their conversation stepped over the threshold. He smiled as he took in her short brown hair and solid build. Her hazel eyes were scanning the room, looking for someone familiar, when they settled on him. His heart fluttered when he saw her smile and wave.  
  
He watched as she walked over to the food line, helping herself to a plateful. A sharp elbow hit him right in the ribs. He broke his gaze, turning angry eyes on Wolset.  
  
"It's not polite to stare, sir," he said simply.  
  
The other officers laughed. Again Dom was deprived of his retort as Kel showed up.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked, a smile on her face.  
  
The other men continued to laugh. Her eyes found Dom, still looking for an answer. He shrugged, avoiding her eyes.  
  
She frowned. "May I sit here?"  
  
Fulcher, nearest the aisle, started to move over when the two men to Dom's right jumped up. He fought to hold his growl back as he saw Kel's eyes widen.  
  
"We're finished, Lady Kel. You can have our seats," said Wolset, a mischeivious glint in his eye.  
  
Kel cautiously placed her tray down next to Dom, watching the men wearily. "If I find a spider on the seat, you're in trouble."  
  
"No spider, lady, although Dom can be pretty scary." Wolset laughed before walking away.  
  
Silently, Dom ran through his list of curses. After so many years in the King's Own, it was quite a long list. He was surprised when Kel leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear.  
  
"What's going on? They act like I've something on my face."  
  
Dom swallowed his mouthful of stew quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice. "I think the cook's put some sort of laughing powder in the stew."  
  
She smiled at his joke before pointing down to his half-eaten own bowl. "But you're not laughing."  
  
He smiled charmingly. "Well that's because the cooks like me."  
  
He earned a laugh from Kel and some pieces of stew from his officers. He managed to duck, avoiding most of them.  
  
****  
  
The next morning was a mess with the brides both rushing to get ready for their weddings. The soldiers quickly decided a morning inside the barracks was preferable to going out and most stayed holed up in their beds, emerging only when ordered to.  
  
Kel found the grounds eerily quiet until she got closer to Lord Raoul's room. She poked her head in to check on her former knight-master. He was staring at himself in the mirror. She smiled, recognizing the pre-wedding anxiety and walked over to him.  
  
"You'll be fine, sir," she said, patting him on the back.  
  
He jumped, seemingly surprised to find her there. Her smile deepened.  
  
"You have brothers who are married, right?" he asked suddenly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Were they this bad before their weddings?"  
  
She laughed. "Worse. One refused to get out of his bed. It took one of mother's sternest looks to get him up."  
  
He smiled grimly.  
  
Seeing he wasn't quite convinced, she kept speaking. "You're marrying a woman you love and who loves you. Don't be so nervous. The wedding will go fine." Quickly, she added, "And besides, look on the bright side, sir. Now you won't have to worry about all those matchmaking mothers anymore."  
  
He turned to her, finally flashing her a true smile. He gave her a fatherly hug before pushing her towards the door. "Neal will be in the same state I am," he said. "You should go help him."  
  
****  
  
The weddings both went smoothly. She smiled as she watched her Yamani friend struggling to remember not to hide her emotions. Yuki knew it would not bode well with the Tortallan people if she kept a straight face on her "happiest day".  
  
After the vows were said, the reception took place. Kel wandered around, speaking politely with many of the guests. She spotted Dom talking to Corporal Fucher and headed towards the two.  
  
She nodded to Corporal Fulcher, who promptly fled, murmuring some excuse about needing more wine.  
  
Dom flashed one of his charming smiles towards her. Kel smiled back, ignoring the flutter in her heart.  
  
"You're being silly," she told herself. "It's just Dom."  
  
He looked at her hands, seeing she held no glass. His smile widened. "Still have that aversion to wine, eh?"  
  
She smiled weakly. "I found out that drinking any gives me a serious headache."  
  
He laughed. The two stood together in companionable silence before Dom broke it. "Meathead sure looks happy."  
  
Kel smirked at Dom's name for his cousin, looking over at the happy couple. Yuki was on his arm, talking softly to Duke Baird while Neal watched with a grin. He certainly did look happy.  
  
She felt Dom's presence beside her and, using her Yamani training to ignore the tingles his closeness brought, turned to him.  
  
He shifted his eyes, looking at her briefly before looking away again. Finally, he opened his mouth. "Kel, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
She watched him curiously, waiting for him to spit out the words.  
  
A messenger rode into the fort, hovering near the outer ends of the reception. Kel turned, looking him over before she felt her blood drain.  
  
"Not again," she thought fervently. "My people have been through this. This can't be happening again."  
  
The messenger threw himself from his mount, racing straight towards Kel.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Hah, don't you wish you knew what it saaaaaaid? Hmm, well, quick note. I'm sorry to be kinda just throwing Dom's feelings on you guys, I don't normally let romance start this quickly, but this story, thought it will have romance between the two, isn't centered around them. I needed to get their romance stuff out of the way in the beginning before the rest could happen. Sorry! 


	2. Homebound

DISCLAIMER: Sorry, I'm not Tamora Pierce.  
  
Author's note(s): WHEW! It's been SO LONG since I could get to the computer. First of all, I wasn't allowed on for a day (we didn't have anymore internet time left) and then I spent the next day traveling from my grandmother's house home, and then the next day I couldn't get to the computer because we were running errands and today, hehe, well, I just got the new Harry Potter book and it pains me to put it down. ^_^ So yea. I'm going through a lot of pain in updating this. ^-~  
  
WOW! 12 Reviews?! That's insane. And very welcome news. It's wonderful to hear some people like the start, and I will apologize once again. I hate rushing the romance, but I have a timeline that doesn't leave a lot of room for it. So. Oops.  
  
Well, I've learned throughout my other stories no one ever reads my notes, so. Well, I'm an alien! Who caught that one?  
  
Destined  
  
'Homebound'  
  
****  
  
Kel took a deep breath and forced her feet forward. She took in the messenger's appearance. She knew him. He was a short black-haired man with a sweet disposition. The more she had gotten to know about him, the more she liked him. She hated to say it, but she wasn't too fond of him right now.  
  
"Lady knight, you're needed back at New Hope immediately," he said quickly.  
  
Kel saw Lord Wyldon striding towards them. Just as she had her feet, she now forced her voice to work.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
He looked at her anxiously. "Lord Merric received word of his mother's illness. He had to leave immediately and he was forced to take a squad as escort. He wanted me to give you his apologies, milady, but he needs you to return."  
  
She couldn't help it. Though New Hope was in danger, she breathed a sigh of relief. Lord Wyldon, who had joined them in time to hear the message, echoed the sigh. He turned to call Owen and cursed when he realized he wasn't in Fort Mastiff. He didn't have squads at his disposal.  
  
Kel left her training-master, knowing he would come to a decision. She spoke quickly to the two happy couples, excusing herself and thanking them for their invitation.  
  
Sighing, she headed for her room to deliver the news to Tobe. The boy grimly began packing as quickly as he could. Kel shooed him away to the stables to make sure their mounts were ready.  
  
Kel left her room with her bags packed moments later. She walked outside, searching the crowd for Lord Wyldon. He was talking quietly to her former knight-master. Her eyes widened in curiosity as he bowed and left. She intercepted him, opening her mouth to request a squad, when he spoke.  
  
"No need to request it, lady knight. Lord Raoul has already given you a squad of his Own."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dom speaking quietly to Lord Raoul. She smiled. It would be nice to have him back again.  
  
Dom's gaze fell on her, causing her stomach to flop. She looked away quickly.  
  
"Thank you, milord."  
  
She bowed before wandering over to Dom.  
  
"So I'll have you at New Hope for a while?"  
  
He nodded as he collected his men from the reception. "Yep, it looks like we won't be getting our vacation as was promised."  
  
Kel frowned. "I'm sorry about that, Dom, I didn't-"  
  
He cut her off with a wave and a smile. "Don't worry about it." He leaned in closer with a mischievous smile. "Besides, this way milord will have to give us a vacation another time."  
  
With a wink, he excused himself to ready his mount while Kel walked off to find Tobe. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"If New Hope's in one piece, Merric may have done me a favor," she thought ruefully.  
  
****  
  
As New Hope's massive walls came into view, Kel let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. A maternal smile crept on her face as the gate was opened. As they dismounted, Fanche approached her, a grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Couldn't keep yourself away?"  
  
She smiled at the headwoman. "I heard you couldn't take care of yourselves." She winked as she looked for her sergeants.  
  
Sergeant Hanover was striding towards her. She looked at the sergeant. The most outstanding feature was his height. At over six feet, he loomed over Kel. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes nearly the same shade. She smiled; she liked him.  
  
He bowed crisply. "Lady knight, it's good to see you're back." He soon got down to business. "There is a patrol out right now, though they should be returning at any moment. We weren't sure what your orders would be."  
  
She was quiet for a minute before responding. "When they return, take your squad out to patrol. I want you to return before dinner. I think it would be wise to be weary for the time being."  
  
He nodded and walked away to ready his men. Kel looked back to find Dom watching her. She smiled and motioned for him to join her.  
  
"I see you're still in charge," he said lightly. "Meathead says the refugees love you."  
  
She blushed. "Well, the ones that were harsh before have lightened up," she said simply. She didn't want to boast.  
  
Coughing, she pointed to the barracks. "You know where you will be staying," she said politely. Dom nodded and left to lead his men away.  
  
She watched him for a moment before starting towards her own room. His voice made her turn back.  
  
"You still eat in the mess?"  
  
Confused, she answered, "Yes." Tobe's yell sent her walking towards her room.  
  
"Since when does he care where I eat?" she wondered, "And why did he look like he was blushing?"  
  
****  
  
After making sure all of her weapons were still in her room, she decided to take a stroll around the camp. As she walked, many of the refugees would walk over to discuss things with her, though the majority simply waved or yelled a "welcome back" before returning to work.  
  
She was on her way to check the work schedules when she saw Tobe heading towards her. Behind him was her usual group of children. Each carried their spears. They stopped in front of her, looking up timidly. Finally Tobe stepped forward.  
  
"We was wondering, lady, since you ain't teachin' your normal class right now if you'd teach us instead."  
  
Gydo piped in. "We could use the practice." A blush stained her cheeks, but she kept her eyes hopefully on Kel.  
  
Kel smiled. She couldn't help but let a flush of pride take over her face. She loved that her students were so eager to learn.  
  
She took them to their usual place and watched as they set up to begin class. She taught them a couple new thrusts. She soon resigned herself to walking around their ranks, inspecting them. She was carefully repositioning a child's footing when she saw a soldier from Dom's squad approaching them.  
  
He watched the practice continue, obviously surprised to see children of their age group showing such skill. Kel stepped forward, gesturing for the children to continue without her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked politely after realizing his attention was still focused elsewhere.  
  
He tore his eyes from the children, looking rather sheepish. "I was sent to tell you you're missing dinner, milady."  
  
She bowed and turned her back to him. She whistled loudly, waiting for the children to face her.  
  
"Dinner time," she said with a smile.  
  
A few of them groaned, sorry to see their lesson ending. Again Kel's heart soared with pride. Nevertheless, she made them scoop of their supplies and watched as they all raced off to their cabins.  
  
"Kids never seem to walk anywhere," she thought as she began walking slowly towards the mess. "I guess there's just a certain age you reach when you decide the world will just have to wait that extra minute for you to arrive."  
  
****  
  
She spotted Dom quickly and headed straight for his table. She had just dropped into the seat next to Dom when Sergeant Hanover approached her.  
  
Bowing quickly, he reported, "We have just pulled the patrol in for the night. The gates are closed. Is that to your liking, milady?"  
  
She nodded. "I'll take the patrol out tomorrow, Sergeant."  
  
He bowed. "Very good, milady."  
  
He excused himself politely, leaving Kel to eat her dinner in peace. Looking into Dom's eyes, she knew she something was coming. He had a slightly scandalized look.  
  
"Are you sure you should leave the fort?" he asked her, acting more like his cousin than he was aware.  
  
Something about his words ruffled her. Carefully guarding her emotions, she spoke clearly. "We need a patrol. They have horns to alert me if they are in need of help."  
  
He frowned at her, calculating with his eyes. She stifled a sigh. Why was he worrying over her all the sudden?  
  
"His worrying comes so suddenly, it almost reminds me of Cleon," she thought bitterly. "But that was because Clean liked me. Dom just likes flirting."  
  
Dom looked down at his food and Kel, thinking the subject closed, listened to his surrounding sergeant's conversations. Soon her anger was forgotten and she found herself rather enjoying their company. Slowly, the men started to disappear, heading presumably to the barracks.  
  
When she rose, she was surprised to see Dom hurry to follow. Casting a curious look at his men, she received no explanation, only eyes that showed laughter.  
  
She expected him to speak, but he merely followed behind her, keeping their silence until they were nearing his own barracks.  
  
"How about my men patrol with you?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Taken aback, she thought for a moment before agreeing. He nodded and turned quickly, heading to his quarters.  
  
She watched him go, still surprised at his sudden request. She yelled across the yard, catching him just as he entered the barracks.  
  
"We'll need to leave just after dawn, Dom!"  
  
He nodded and she caught a glimpse of his smile. She was expecting the taunt before he threw it at her. "Send some sparrows. I imagine they serve as well as the morning trumpet call."  
  
She laughed to herself, praying no sparrows had overheard. Shaking her head, she turned towards her own quarters, picturing her bed with a longing.  
  
"If the sparrows hear him, they might just go on strike," she thought ruefully.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: I know, this is rather short and uneventful, but I'm sure you guys have figured out what comes next and I didn't want to include that in this chapter.  
  
I'm sorry it took so long! I promise to update with a worthwhile chapter in a couple days. ^-~ 


	3. Shattered Dawn

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still not mine.  
  
Author's note(s): Okay, well, this morning I decided that I should update this. So I walked away from Final Fantasy (a hard thing indeed) and plopped down on the computer, hehe. Sheesh, I've been a total video game junkie lately.  
  
Magegurl_05: Thank you for pointing out the alarm clock error. ^-^;;; I have another story about this time period and once I was so tired I put that the main character stepped into the bathroom and started the water for a shower. Heh, so yes, I forget my time periods sometimes.  
  
Lady of the Lilacs and Alien: Very nice. You're the only ones who caught that. ^_^ Brownie Points for reading my author's note.  
  
Crystal Lili: I'm glad you liked the remark about kids, my mom says something about how kids run everywhere. I just rephrased it. ^-~ I mean -cough- it was right off the top of my head. Thanks for the uniqueness comment. I get called unique a lot, only it's not always meant that nicely. O_o  
  
Destined  
  
'Shattered Dawn'  
  
****  
  
The tips of golden sunshine had barely touched her when Kel's eyes fluttered open. She sighed and pulled herself from underneath her warm covers. Though the best way to do so was with sudden movement, she was all too aware of the sparrow's presences. She also happened to value her eyes.  
  
Looking out the window, she decided she had just enough time for some glaive practice to warm up her muscles. She heard Tobe stir nearby. Soft footsteps headed towards his corner as he retrieved his own staff.  
  
With a yawn, he joined Kel as she walked toward their usual practice area. Other children soon joined them, each nodding politely to the lady. She nodded back and began her own practice, leaving them to warm up themselves.  
  
After ending a complete dance with a spin, she noticed they were now waiting on her. Putting on her 'Lump' face so as to avoid smiling, she began instructing them.  
  
So intent was she on them that she didn't notice another presence until he coughed. She whirled around surprised, to find twinkling blue eyes watching her. A grin was growing underneath them.  
  
"You didn't send any sparrows," he said, by way of greeting.  
  
She laughed, a hearty laugh that was rare in these war days. In fact, had he approached her at any other time in the day, with the same joke, she might well have managed a polite nod, but he had found the right time. Somehow this time, before all of the refugees were awake, was her stable rock. It was the calm before the storm.  
  
His grin grew before changing into a yawn. "My men are saddled and ready when you are, lady."  
  
She nodded wordlessly and watched as he joined his men by the gate. She opened her mouth to call for the end of the lesson only to find the children had all disappeared. She smiled to herself. They knew her too well.  
  
Knowing a child would come soon enough, she turned to admire the sunrise. It broke through the mountains, giving them a backdrop that looked fit to be on a canvas. The oranges swirled with the red and the pink stood, watching them. Her sense of peace was enforced again and she breathed a sigh.  
  
Gydo raced out a moment later, dragging her sword behind her. The sword was enough to shatter the peaceful feeling. It was a reminder of war. When she reached Kel, she curtseyed and presented it to Kel. She smiled and patted the girl on the head before heading towards the stables to saddle Peachblossom.  
  
She stepped through the open doorway and immediately found herself nose to nose with her contrary gelding. She jumped back, slightly unnerved, and heard a laugh from beside her.  
  
"I saddled him for ya, milady."  
  
Ignoring his taunting laugh, she took the reins from him and even managed to murmur a thank you.  
  
"I'll be back around midday, Tobe."  
  
He nodded and ran off, most likely to find Gydo.  
  
"And trouble," she added ruefully.  
  
She led Peachblossom to the gathered men and mounted him there. Holding up a hand, she motioned to the guardsman. He opened the gate with a bow.  
  
She rode the great warhorse out, ignoring the beautiful sunrise she had, only moments before, been admiring. Her ears were filled with the sounds of horses and men. Her thoughts could only focus on the war now. The sunrise was forgotten.  
  
****  
  
"-fell off his horse and landed right in the mud puddle," ended the man, barely able to speak through his laughter. The other men of the Own joined in his laughter. Only Kel was excluded. She hadn't been listening.  
  
Her eyes flickered to her left. Movement, she thought.  
  
"Probably just a rabbit," she told herself. The sparrows would've warned her had there been trouble.  
  
She rode on, calming her uneasy feeling by promising to have a sparrow investigate it as soon as one returned.  
  
There it was again, only this time to the right. She frowned, ignoring the increase in her heartbeat.  
  
"You're being silly, Kel," she chastised herself. "This IS a forest. There are bound to be animals moving around."  
  
"Better to be safe," answered the more responsible part of her.  
  
She raised a hand and the men fell quiet instantly. Their eyes were intent upon her. Dom opened his mouth to ask something, but she shushed him impatiently.  
  
Minutes went by and there was no sign of movement again. Kel breathed a sigh of relief and motioned again, letting them know all was fine. The men's animated talk started up again. She ignored them again.  
  
Her ears perked up this time, picking up a startled yell. She whirled to see if the others had heard it. From their talk, she guessed they had not.  
  
She looked around, anxious for a sparrow. She frowned when she saw none. Now she knew something was wrong.  
  
She felt a tingling sensation. Someone was watching them. Plastering a fake smile on her lips, she approached Dom.  
  
"Someone is watching us," she said, keeping her voice light and cheery. She could only hope that someone wouldn't be able to hear her.  
  
A trumpet call sounded to her left. She knew it to be from New Hope. With a groan, she spurred Peachblossom, and heard the men do the same. They had barely broken through the brush before an arrow grazed her left shoulder. She fought to stifle a curse.  
  
Her eyes locked onto a group of rocks to their right. Peachblossom set off at a gallop towards them. Another arrow pierced her right shoulder, this time lodging in it. She let out a gasp as she realized how sharp it was. As she wrenched it free from her arm, her eyes widened. The end looked like a needle. There was a black liquid on the tip of it.  
  
She looked around and found Dom holding an identical arrow.  
  
A shout rang out from their left. All of the horses stopped, immobile. She whirled and found herself facing a man with short black hair. His green eyes twinkled excitedly. She knew he was a mage.  
  
He spoke a word that Kel did not recognize. She tried to kick Peachblossom forward, but he didn't move. She watched helplessly as light green fire spiraled towards both she and Dom. Reacting instinctively, she threw herself from the saddle, slapping the ground to help her fall.  
  
She saw Dom land rather ungracefully on the ground. He had tried the same move, but he was not fast enough. The green embedded itself into his skin and he dropped to the ground.  
  
Kel threw herself to her feet and raced towards the woods, knowing she couldn't help them if she was captured too.  
  
The mage's laugh echoed loudly. She winced at the sound, but continued running. Another yell rang out and she found herself immobile. She desperately tried moving her legs, but they weren't listening to her. She felt herself turn and walk back toward the spot she had just moments before been fleeing from.  
  
She noted the other men were all frozen in running positions. They, also, had tried to flee. Dom was still lying next to his horse.  
  
Abruptly, her feet stopped moving. She moved her eyes to look at the mage. His own emerald eyes were twinkling, moving more animatedly than before. He repeated the strange word and Kel could only watch as the green fire embedded itself into her own skin, just as it had Dom's moments before.  
  
It hit her arm in the same place the needle had. She felt it mixing with the liquid the arrow had placed in her bloodstream. Her vision was becoming tunneled. She fought it angrily.  
  
"I can't help them by falling asleep now," she thought defiantly.  
  
She heard New Hope's trumpet call. They were checking on her.  
  
The mage's voice echoed in her thoughts. "Let it take you, Protector of the Small. You can only let it take you."  
  
She cursed at him, something she normally wouldn't do. There was still hope. They would find her. She only needed to hang on longer.  
  
He laughed again before motioning with a hand. A soldier stepped from the shadows and grabbed the trumpet from someone's saddlebag. Placing it to his lips, he played the expected response perfectly.  
  
The mage's triumphant laughter was the last sound she heard before everything went black.  
  
****  
  
Sergeant Hanover bellowed his last order. The headwoman, Fanche he reminded himself, shot the last soldier in his neck. He watched as the Scanrans retreated into the woods.  
  
He motioned the trumpeter to call for Keladry's party. He was anxious. The group had been too small for a real attack. It didn't seem right.  
  
He strained his ears weakly until he heard the answer. He let out a relieved sigh. At least nothing had gone wrong.  
  
The sergeant turned to the gatekeeper, motioning for him to open the gates. The stormwings were already gathering. Under the order of Lady Keladry, all dead must be buried. He picked a burial detail before turning and heading towards headquarters.  
  
A shout made him turn.  
  
He watched as a man galloped through the gate, flashing his Tortallan colors. He dismounted his horse and raced to the nearest soldier, demanding to speak to Lady Keladry.  
  
Sergeant Hanover rushed toward the man, intercepting him from the surprised soldier.  
  
"Lady Keladry is out on patrol, might I take the message?"  
  
The man's eyes widened in fear. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it and forcing the letter into the sergeant's hands. He beckoned Hanover to open it.  
  
With a frown, he did. His eyes scanned over the message.  
  
'Kel, I'm returning at once.  
  
On my way home, I ran into Numair and he looked over the letter. He  
declared it a fake and, after examining it for nearly an hour, decided  
it was from the Scanrans.  
  
I'll explain more when I get back. Just please, whatever you do, don't  
go out on patrol.  
  
-Sir Merric'  
  
[A/n: I know they normally sign their entire title, but I don't have a copy of the book anymore and I forgot it, ^-^;; Is it Hollyrose? For some reason that's sticking in my mind]  
  
His eyes narrowed and he immediately called men forward.  
  
"Find Lady Keladry right now," he said breathlessly.  
  
He climbed the ramparts, watching as the men spurred their mounts forward. Upon reaching a certain point, they all backed up. He watched as they tried to break through the invisible barrier before one finally rode back to report.  
  
"We cannot get in, milord. It is a spell."  
  
The sergeant cursed. There was no one in the camp with a Gift strong enough.  
  
He found Tobe lingering nearby. Recognizing the boy, he called him forward hurriedly.  
  
"Your mistress uses griffin feathers often. Does she have any in her room just lying around?"  
  
The boy nodded and ran off to retrieve them before asked. Sergeant Hanover mounted his horse and rode to the barrier.  
  
Tobe's face was bright red from running when he popped up next to the sergeant again. He thrust five feathers into the man's hand.  
  
The sergeant held on over his eye the same way he had seen Keladry do before. He then reached his hand out timidly. It passed through the barrier.  
  
"Just an illusion," he called.  
  
The men tried to copy his movement, but the barrier remained firm for them. Finally, the sergeant was forced to go down the line, holding a feather over their eyes, until all were through.  
  
That done, they all galloped through the woods, searching for any sign of Lady Keladry. They shouted, but got no response. His anxiety mounted.  
  
A scout galloped back towards him, his eyes wide with fear. "There's a clearing nearby where most of the men are. Lady Keladry and Sergeant Domitan are not with them."  
  
He raised an eyebrow but followed wordlessly.  
  
"Why wouldn't they have answered our shouts?" he asked himself. The answer became clear once they turned the corner.  
  
The men were still, all remaining unmoving in strange positions. He saw many of his men make the sign of evil across their chest.  
  
"'Tis unnatural," murmured one.  
  
Ignoring them, the sergeant moved closer to inspect the men. He placed a hand on a man's neck, feeling for a pulse. Finding one, he shivered as he saw the man's eyes following him. He motioned for them to be carried back. Their horses had to be left.  
  
He examined the clearing for any sign of Lady Keladry or Sergeant Domitan. He found none.  
  
He growled angrily.  
  
"She's been taken and I have failed her."  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: This one was much more fun to write, heh. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh yea, and as usual, sorry for the typos. Haven't edited yet. I find I have a problem with pronouns, so if I have called Kel a him or Dom a her-  
  
-Cleon clears his throat loudly, causing UrbanCinderella to turn to him- Can I say it?  
  
-UrbanCinderella lets out an exasperated sigh before holding up hands in submission. Cleon steps forward eagerly- So if she called Kel a him or Dom a her, please pardon my sweet sunrise for her typos. 


	4. Prisoner's Life

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still not mine.  
  
Author's note(s): Wow. All three of my ongoing stories have people being kidnapped. Guess I'm just in a kidnapping kinda mood. ^-^ Anyway, onto the fun. . .  
  
None of your concern-Thanks so much for pointing that out! When I wrote that chapter, I checked the back of the book to make sure I had the names right, but I forgot to check to make sure they were still living! ^-^;  
  
Destined  
  
'Prisoner's Life'  
  
****  
  
The ground was shaking.  
  
This was her first semi-conscious thought that day. As she shifted her head slightly, her eyes flew open and a groan escaped her lips.  
  
'This is precisely why I don't drink wine. The hangovers just aren't worth it.'  
  
She heard laughter behind her and turned hurriedly. It was a mistake.  
  
With a wince, she put her hand to her forehead, gingerly rubbing her temples. There was another laugh.  
  
"Awake finally, are you protector?"  
  
Her eyes widened, finally taking in her surroundings.  
  
It looked like a small room, with a couple crates to make chairs. A straw pallet in the corner would serve as a makeshift bed. It wasn't until she noticed the oil canvas 'ceiling' that her brain finally figured out where she was.  
  
"Why am I in a wagon?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
Again, laughter hit her ears. "Awake and talking to yourself, then?"  
  
She turned, more slowly this time. Her hand reached down to finger the sword that was always at her side. They met air. With a curse, she looked down and soon found all her weapons gone.  
  
Her memory suddenly came rushing back to her. She gasped, remembering the clearing and the mage. Suddenly she was worried about Dom's safety and that of his men.  
  
"Did they get out safely?" she wondered silently. She heard a cough.  
  
She looked up, facing the source of laughter. Dark brown hair covered his head and she caught a peek of sapphire eyes underneath. They were still twinkling with mirth. Though he seemed to enjoy taunting her, the twinkle did not look malicious. Shaking her head lightly, she continued her inspection.  
  
Even sitting down, she knew he was tall. His legs were spread out carelessly in front of him as he sat on one of the crate-chairs. His clothes were a deep brown, matching that of the soldiers from the clearing.  
  
"Scanran soldiers," she corrected herself silently.  
  
A ray of sunshine streamed in from one of the small holes. She shielded her eyes from the sudden glint of metal coming from the soldier's side. With a sigh, she realized he had a sword.  
  
"Now if only I can get it away from him."  
  
His sapphire eyes caught her gaze and followed it before she could look away. With a smile, he touched his sword lightly.  
  
"Don't bother trying to get it, protector. You'll just end up hurting that pretty little head of yours."  
  
When Kel set her expression carefully blank, he let out another laugh and stood. Now that he was standing, she realized her assumption had been right. He did indeed tower over her. An accomplishment worth mentioning.  
  
"Why am I here?" she finally voiced.  
  
He motioned towards a chair in the corner. Suppressing a scowl, Kel seated herself. Once she was seated, the man took a seat across from her. She repeated her question.  
  
"You're here because you kill the King's favorite toy," he said deliberately.  
  
"Well that makes sense," she chastised herself in her thoughts.  
  
"And you're supposed to guard me? Make sure I stay in the wagon?" she asked, her voice betraying an ounce of sarcasm.  
  
He shrugged and eyed her. "Before you judge my ability to guard you, protector, perhaps you should judge your ability to escape."  
  
She stifled her sigh, realizing he was right. She was in no place to be escaping.  
  
"Mithros knows I can hardly move my head without collapsing. Let alone try to take a sword from a seasoned soldier," she thought silently.  
  
The two sat in content silence for another moment before Kel managed to voice another question. "What happened to my men?"  
  
She didn't ask whether he had killed them. Though her Yamani training was strong, she knew even her resolve might waver if she had to speak such words.  
  
"Most of your troop was left, still as stone, after Kadar's spell," he paused her for a moment, eyeing her before continuing. "One was taken though-handsome, taller than you, blue eyes? Sound familiar?"  
  
She sat straight up, ignoring her pounding headache. "Dom? You took Dom?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, obviously amused from her reaction. "That might be his name; I don't know. He's in a wagon nearby."  
  
Kel could hear the blood pounding in her skull. Sure, she understood why they had taken her; As the man had said, she had killed Maggur's favorite toy. But Dom? What involvement could he have?  
  
There was a knock from outside of the wagon. Kel watched as the soldier stood and ambled over to the end of the wagon. Pulling back a piece of fabric Kel had assumed was covering a window, he uncovered a door. He drew a key from his coat and unlocked the door carefully.  
  
From over his shoulder, she could see a second soldier outside. She realized suddenly they had stopped moving.  
  
"Should I try to run for it?" she asked herself. One sound pound of her head and she had her answer.  
  
Her guard talked for another few minutes before returning to Kel. He locked the door, pocketing the key. Kel watched carefully, committing it to memory should she get the chance to use it.  
  
"The troops are stopping for lunch," he said simply. "They'll bring us food soon enough."  
  
She nodded lightly. Though she wanted desperately to beg for something to soothe her headache, her pride held her back. She was with the enemy. She would show no pain.  
  
The two stared at each other before Kel spoke. "I'm Lady Keladry of Mindelan. Your name, soldier?"  
  
The man smiled as he settled himself back on a crate. "Tamas, lady. Member of the Northern reach of the Wolf Clan."  
  
She returned the smile briefly. He seemed nice enough, though an enemy. Thinking of the snow covering the southern end of Scanra, she responded, "And do you ever see the sunshine there, Tamas?"  
  
He looked up, surprised to hear joking words from her lips. Slowly he let out a smile. "Occasionally. We have all sorts of festivals when it happens, however."  
  
She nodded and was about to respond when there was another knock on the door.  
  
Once again, Tamas stood and opened the door carefully. He returned, carrying two trays ladled with food. He handed one to her before plopping down on the floor and starting on his tray.  
  
She stood there for a minute, looking at the food.  
  
"Could it be poisoned? Should I eat it?" she wondered. Her stomach shared its opinion with a growl, but her head still protested. She hadn't come this far to be poisoned.  
  
Seeing her indecision, Tamas spoke. "Do you honestly think King Maggur would go to such trouble to get you just to poison you?"  
  
Feeling slightly silly, she joined him on the floor and started spooning some food into her mouth.  
  
Though it was obviously 'on-the-road' army food, she couldn't help but enjoy it. She realized she had no idea how long she had been asleep. Her stomach, however, seemed all too aware of the long period without food.  
  
Within minutes her plate was clean. She sent a glance toward Tamas and saw a pile of vegetables gathered in the corner.  
  
Without thinking, she said, "Eat your vegetables."  
  
He looked up in surprise. Kel fought to keep her own surprise out of her features.  
  
"It's not a good idea to tell the soldier guarding you to eat his veggies," she chastised herself. "What's wrong with me? I'm showing no control whatsoever today."  
  
"You were shot with a poison-tipped arrow and just woke to find yourself in a wagon," answered another part of her brain.  
  
A laugh broke through her thoughts. "Yes, mother," said Tamas.  
  
"Is that the customary response?" she wandered to herself.  
  
With a frown, she walked to her bed and plopped down.  
  
"How many days was I asleep?"  
  
"Three."  
  
She sighed. So she had been poisoned.  
  
"What did that mage give me?"  
  
"Kadar? Who knows? Obviously something that makes you sleep, though," answered the soldier.  
  
"Where are we going, then?"  
  
Tamas frowned at her. "You've just been captured by King Maggur. Where do you think?"  
  
She frowned in return, knowing full well they were going to the capital so he could show off his newest capture.  
  
Her thoughts strayed back to Dom.  
  
"Why would he bring him? Sure, he was there when Blayce fell, but so were lots of men. He wouldn't have Dom taken unless he could use him."  
  
"Can I see Dom?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Tamas eyed her for a minute. "We're under orders to keep you separate until we reach the palace."  
  
She sighed and turned her back on Tamas, settling down in the bed. Though her body had grown used to doing something, she knew nothing could be done at the moment.  
  
According to Tamas, she had slept for days, but her body seemed oblivious to the fact. Her forehead still throbbed and the strange wound on her arm was giving her a strange feeling. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was back into a deep sleep.  
  
****  
  
"We'll be there within five days, highness," said a timid voice. Though he was carefully timid, Maggur could see he was practically beside himself with pride.  
  
"Good, Kadar. Make sure you don't lose the girl," he said simply.  
  
Before the mage could recount his tale for the forty-fifth time, Magger broke the magical connection. At the same time, a knock disturbed the silence. With a sigh, he strode confidently toward the door.  
  
It swung open, showing a woman with pale white hair and silvery eyes. Her robe was an unforgiving black that surrounded her loosely. Fur hidden on the inside kept her warm.  
  
"Nysa, what a surprise."  
  
Nysa curtsied quickly before striding closer to the king.  
  
"What news? Did they catch her?" Her silvery eyes glowed eagerly.  
  
Maggur nodded with a small smile. "She's on her way here as we speak."  
  
Nysa turned from him, gazing into the distance, her eyes carefully plotting.  
  
"Finally I'll be able to get even with Jonathon."  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Well. That was entirely unplanned. ^-^ Guess you'll see what happens in the next chapter. -_- I seem to be losing steam for this story. I've been working on my other stories lately, and just kinda. . . putting this one of. I apologize. I'll try to get the update faster next time. 


End file.
